Wristwatches in which the case has identical bracelet-attachment members on each side, the latter optionally comprising at least one button for releasing the bracelet in order to replace it, have already been disclosed in the prior art.
Patent application GB 2 297 236 A provides an example thereof.
Moreover, patent CH 203479 describes a wristwatch in which the middle is mounted on a support so as to be able to pivot with reference to the latter and to allow the watch to be used as a table clock.
Similarly, the utility model DE 8103059U describes a watch that can be used as a wristwatch, table clock or pocket watch. For this purpose, a two-part frame is provided around the case, one part of which is able to pivot between three different positions associated with three configurations of the watch. The frame also supports members for attaching a bracelet or a chain.
The structure of this watch confers upon it a particular appearance, substantially lacking elegance, making it not very suitable for the production of a top-of-the-range watch.